My Mision
by agent26
Summary: La agentes Fabray, López, Pierce y Rose recién se habían graduado en la Fuerza armada y de alli fueron asignadas por sobresalientes a agentes del FBI, a pesar de pisar ya los 26 años, las 4 tenían un aspecto sexy-adolescente, y su primera asignación se la dieron en este caso por ser las 4 mejores de su promoción.
1. Chapter 1- The end

**Hola genteee.. la verdad anduve bastante perdida, pero ya volví y lo mejor es que tuve que re acomodar todo lo que había escrito pues el archivo original lo perdí :( mis disculpas a quienes me venían siguiendo, pero los cambios son para mejor, espero les guste...**

**Intro**

Hiram y Leroy Berry junto a John Wilde, abogados y amigos que se conocían desde la universidad llevan años de socios, son mafiosos de cuello blanco, implicados en blanqueo de capitales, estafas, sobornos, tráfico de influencias, malversaciones de fondos entre otros, el FBI tenia años detrás de ellos pero no habían conseguido la manera de implicarlos directamente con cualquiera de sus delitos.

Las agentes Fabray, López, Pierce y Rose recién se habían graduado en la Fuerza armada y de allí fueron asignadas por sobresalientes a agentes del FBI, a pesar de pisar ya los 26 años, las 4 tenían un aspecto sexy-adolescente, y su primera asignación se la dieron en este caso por ser las 4 mejores de su promoción. Haciendo trabajo de inteligencia las chicas lograron averiguar todos y cada uno de los detalles de Rachel Berry y Kitty Wilde, hijas de estos pillos, se estaban haciendo pasar por adolescentes en un programa de intercambio que tenía el colegio donde estudiaban estas chicas, tratando de acercarse un poco a estas Brittany se hizo muy "amiga" online de Rachel, y Quinn de Kitty, sin tener éxito en conseguir detalles y frustrados sus superiores porque seguían ganando dinero desproporcionada e ilegalmente los socios, asignaron a las chicas llegarles a través de sus hijas, haciéndose amigas o lo que fuera, pues era bien sabido que eran la luz de los ojos de sus padres.

Para Quinn y Santana volver a la preparatoria era una pesadilla, Quinn porque durante su primera etapa de adolescencia había sido obesa, usaba lentes y no fue para nada popular, era la victima constante de las porristas y Santana porque sentía volverían todos los miedos que había logrado enterrar en la escuela de agentes, su amor por Brittany.

Por su parte Britt y Marley se sentían felices! Amaban la secundaria, habían sido populares, reinas de bailes, porristas y vivían en un mundo paralelo que Santana y Quinn no entendían a pesar de ser tan amigas las 4.

Ninguna se imaginó que al llegar a Argentina sus vidas darían tal vuelco, Quinn perdida por Rachel debatiéndose entre el deber y el corazón, Santana muriéndose cada vez que Britt tenía un novio o algún acercamiento con cualquiera, Marley totalmente enamorada de Kitty tratando de ocultar hasta morir sus sentimientos, y Britt enamorada de su mejor amiga sufriendo por la lejanía que Santana impondría.

_Era un barrio Londinense de alta sociedad, llovía como es costumbre en esa ciudad, la noche apenas había caído y la calma y serenidad acostumbrada de aquella zona se había visto perturbada en la mansión más grande que había por allí, se escuchaban claras, repetidas y constantes detonaciones de armas, y hasta algunos jurarían habían escuchado una que otra explosión, motores de vehículos q entraban y salían, motos, gritos, aquello parecía zona de guerra, las sirenas de las patrullas que comenzaban a llegar, la gente que iba a pie corría como loca a esconderse detrás de lo que pudieran, nadie sabía lo que pasaba.  
_  
_En el interior de la mansión en una habitación del 3er piso, se encontraban 3 chicas en una discusión bastante agitada.  
_

-De verdad Quinn? No se te ocurre otra excusa? Dime qué demonios pasa? –decía una pequeña castaña de ojos grandes, su molestia era mucha, no dejaba la rubia se le acercara-

-Mierda Rachel cállate y confía en **mi** por última vez y ponte el chaleco! Las cosas se  
salieron de control! -le decía Quinn sosteniendo un arma en una de sus manos y en la otra un chaleco antibalas, su cara es difícil de describir pero se le notaba la preocupación al hablar-

-Rach, hazle caso, no escuchas los disparos? –suplico Kitty tomándole la mano y mirando a su amiga de toda la vida con los ojos totalmente llorosos-La castaña tomo el chaleco y se lo puso de mala gana

-Vamos busquemos a Santana y Britt-saliendo de la habitación en la que estaban-Dijo después de un suspiro La rubia de ojos verdes-

-20 minutos después-

_La chica castaña que hacía poco discutía con 2 rubias y aun cargaba puesto el chaleco antibalas, estaba tirada en el suelo, por lo que podía distinguir algo había estallado, los oídos le zumbaban, le costaba respirar y estaba totalmente desorientada, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar los sentidos, a sentir las heridas que tenía y comenzó como loca a buscar a las chicas con las que hace poco andaba, pero el humo el polvo y las gotas que entraba por el techo que había caído no la ayudaban a aclarar mejor su visión.  
_  
-Kit!, Quinn! Santana! Brit! Hola? –Decía mientras se arrastraba por los alrededores tratando de resguardarse de las balas que aún se escuchaban cerca,-

_La castaña trataba de mirar las sombras a lo lejos pero no lograba divisar nada con claridad, y unos pocos minutos después vio a Brittany, Santana y Kitty, como pudo se arrastró hasta donde se resguardaban las chicas.  
_  
-Estas bien?! –pregunto la latina que estaba todo ensangrentada y sucia sosteniendo un arma con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la mano de Britt quien parecía en shock- Y Quinn y Marley?

-No sé, venían detrás de mí, pero las perdí con la explosión –La pequeña diva no pudo contenerse más y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas-

-Berry! No querrás decir que…. –los ojos de la latina estaban tan abiertos que cualquiera pensaría saldrían de orbita-

-No lo se, no las volví a ver! –acoto Rachel buscando aun por toda la sala-

_Rato después cesaron los disparos y los oficiales tomaron control de la situación, pero las 4 chicas seguían sin saber de Marley y Quinn, comenzaron a gritar llamándolas y escucharon un ruido lejano de lo que parecía una voz  
_  
-alguien escucho eso? –la latina trataba de agudizar su oído- Hey que se callen la puta boca! –puso cara de concentración y corrió hacia lo que parecía una pila de escombros –Rose! Rose! Me escuchas?! –tratando de conseguir donde ver a las chicas-

-López ayuda! –La voz de Marley era casi inaudible-

-Rose! Quinn está contigo?!-pregunto desesperada la chica- Ya las sacaremos de allí Marley aguanta –comenzó a hablar por radio pidiendo bomberos y ayuda-

-Si pero esta inconsciente, no puedo respirar Santana – fue lo último que se escuchó decir a la chica de Ojos grises que estaba enterrada junto a su amiga Quinn bajo una montaña de escombros de lo q parecían una pared y un techo-

_Las labores de remover escombros y conseguirlas se tardaron unos 20 minutos, sacaron a Marley inconsciente, estaba bastante mal herida, Quinn por su parte tuvieron que hacerle RCP en el lugar, había sufrido un paro pero lograron revivirla, estaba muy mal herida y Rachel insistió ir con ella en la ambulancia, aun bajo la negativa de sus amigas y padres._

-Camino al hospital-

-Quinn perdóname, te amo, entiendo lo que hiciste solo no me dejes sola –suplicaba y sollozaba la pequeña diva tomándole la mano a la rubia-

_No tuvo respuesta alguna, pero 5 min después Quinn reacciono…_

-Rach… -su voz era un verdadero susurro-

-SShhh no hables por favor – besando la mano de su amada-

-Rach….. te amo…. –murmuro Quinn-

-Shhh preciosa no hables –le repetia Rachel tratando de calmarla pues parecía le costaba respirar-

-Eres la mejor misión de **mi** vida –el monitor cardíaco de la rubia comenzó a emitir un pitido continuo, su corazón se había detenido-

-Quinn? –Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron enormemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras volteo a ver el monitor cardíaco buscando alguna onda que le indicara el corazón de su rubia aun latía, pero solo se veía una línea continua y el maldito pitido-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento sin lucrarme de ellos**

**Cap. 1. The New Mission  
**

_Era una tarde lluviosa como de costumbre en Londres, una linda rubia veía el reloj en su muñeca a cada rato preocupada por llegar tarde a la reunión que tenía y estaba atascada en un embotellamiento junto a dos de sus mejores amigas_

-Te dije te apuraras Britt! –Dijo la bella latina Mirando con dureza a una rubia ojis azules sentada en la parte trasera del auto- Ahora por tu culpa estamos atascadas! El General nos matara! –Golpeando el tablero a su frente-

-San tenía que sacarle a Lord T donde había escondido mi celular y explicarle porque lo dejaba solo durante su hora acostumbrada de choco terapia! –Respondió la rubia con toda tranquilidad como que nada le importaba-

-En serio Britt? Por eso no salías? Por ese estúpido gato? –Mirando con indignación a la rubia-

-Ya López! –Dijo la otra rubia ojos verdes que conducía el coche, Mirando con dureza a la morena- Tampoco vamos tan tarde

_Durante los siguientes 20 minutos de camino no se escuchó nada más en el coche que las canciones de la radio y a Brittany tarareándolas muy graciosamente robándoles sonrisas a sus amigas._

_Finalmente llegaron a un edificio con aspecto antiguo, de esos que se acostumbra ver en la lluviosa capital británica, estacionaron el auto y entraron, una hermosa recepcionista las saludo y les dijo las esperaban en la sala de juntas_

_Entraron a una habitación sin ventanas, con una mesa ovalada de 12 puestos, bastante formal, el cuarto era de un color neutro, y estaban sentados 8 oficiales de alto rango chica con uniforme militar, bastante menuda, ojos grises llamativos, y cabello castaño que conocían muy bien las 3 recién llegadas, era Marley Rose, su amiga y compañera desde que entraron a la Fuerza._

\- Hasta que llegan! Siéntense! –Dijo un uniformado con voz firme y fuerte a las 3 chicas- Srtas! Alguna me puede explicar qué demonios ha pasado con el caso que se nos volvieron a escapar Berry y Wilde? se fueron del país y no los atrapamos? –Dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa-

-General, son hombres muy inteligentes, están acorazados, hemos estado analizando la situación y el único modo de acercarse a ellos es a través de sus hijas –decía Quinn al caballero en un tono bastante serio y convincente-

-Así es señor, nos hemos encargado de averiguar todo sobre las chicas – Dijo rápidamente la otra ojis azules Buscando con dificultad unas carpetas en su bolso y pasando una a cada uno de los presentes-

-Como verán las chicas estudian en el mismo colegio, -se escucho a la latina mientras se ponia de pie y señalando una presentación que Quinn comenzó a proyectar- Rachel la hija de los Berry es toda una diva, cuidada por un gorila de nombre Finn Hudson quien se hizo novio de la chica, mano derecha de los Berry pero bastante torpe, no creo estorbe mucho.

-Kitty es hija de John Wilde –Era el turno de Quinn señalando ella ahora la foto que se proyectaba al fondo- es una las populares del colegio, porrista guapa, no se le conoce pareja más que una corta relación con un tal Jake Pokerman. Ambas pertenecen al Club Glee, tenemos 3 infiltrados en la escuela, una de ellas la agente veterana Sue Silvestre logro hacerse cargo del club para estar más cerca de ellas y se ha ido ganando su confianza –decía acomodándose las gafas que cargaba-

-Las agentes Fabray y Pierce mantienen contacto online con las chicas fingiendo ser adolescentes del programa de intercambio de la escuela –dijo algo tímida pero segura Marley - tenemos todo listo para que partan a Argentina a penas Ud. lo autorice Sr.

-Entonces el plan seria cual Fabray? –se notaba la duda del uniformado-

-Sr. Estas niñas son la llave para conocer las operaciones de Wilde y los Berry, sus papas son sus mejores amigos y ellos todo lo hacen por ellas, hacerse amigas íntimas de estas chiquillas será pan comido – Decía con tono de sobrada la ojos verdes- ya Pierce y yo hemos hecho contacto con ellas, lo otro será decirles nos salió el intercambio a su país y ya todo acá está preparado para los estudiantes que vendrán.

-Además Sr nuestro español es perfecto y lograremos encajar muy bien –decía sonriente Spierce se le notaba la emoción por la misión

-Solo irán Pierce y Fabray? -}pregunto otro de los uniformados-

-Si Sr., ese es el plan-la latina veía a sus amigas quienes le hacían señales de aprobación-

-Es una misión muy peligrosa, se meterán en la boca del lobo, Rose! –Grito un tercer uniformado dando un golpe en la mesa haciendo todos se sobresaltaran-

-Si Sr!-Dijo de un salto la pequeña castaña-

-Ud. Y López también irán, necesitan apoyo y protección y mejor 4 que 2!-dijo el primer hombre que había hablado cerrando la carpeta que tenía en frente-

Santana no se atrevió a refutar nada pero muy en el fondo se lamentaba muchísimo no poder negarse ante lo que acababa de escuchar

**_Bueno este es el principio... espero lesguste... y pues dejen sus comentarios..._**


	3. Chapter 3- La llegada

**Buenas, Buenas, gracias por sus fav, y comentarios, disculpen de corazon la tardanza, mi trabajo me consume, pero ya estoy de vaciones, asi que actualizare al menos 2 veces a la semana, promesa de niña exploradora**

**Este cap es un poco corto, porque el que subiré entre lunes y martes es mas largo**

**Al final de cada capitulo les pondré el artista y nombre de cada canción que ponga acá**

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertecen, solo los utilizo por mero entretenimiento**_

Chap 3. La llegada

_Meterse en la boca del lobo no sería fácil, y para las 4 británicas esto estaba más que claro, apenas 5 dìas después de la reunión y ya iban camino al otro lado del mundo a hacerse pasar adolescentes, en una ciudad, cultura e idioma diferentes al de ellas._

-San que te preocupa? Estas muy callada _–pregunto Quin quitándose los audífonos por donde escuchaba la película que simulaba ver y evitar notaran su preocupación-_

-Ellas –_contesto la latina apuntando hacia las otras dos chicas del otro lado del pasillo-_

\- Britt y Marley? _–Pregunto Quinn algo seria-_

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Quinn, vamos directo a una misión casi suicida, si algo sale mal, ellas son tan …. Inocentes _(suspirando y volteando su mirada hacia otro lado)_

-Lopez, tu aun amas a Britt no? _–tomando la mano de su amiga-_

-De que hablas Quinn? _–pregunto la latina en voz baja y Soltando el agarre de su amiga-_

-Santana, soy yo no tienes por qué mentirme, no te hablo como tu superior si no como tu amiga, aun la amas no? _–dijo Quinn en tono tranquilo-_

-Ella lo es todo, y lo sabes _–La latina bajo la mirada-_

-Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos el día de nuestra graduación? _–pregunto Quinn a Santana, mostrándole algo en el teléfono-_

_La latina volteo la mirada observo la pantalla y asintió con la cabeza, con ese gesto pareció no se necesitaba se dijera más nada del tema, las chicas transcurrieron el resto del viaje como si de veras fueran adolescentes, al fin y al cabo, cumplir con su trabajo no les impedía divertirse, se tomaron fotos, bromearon, jugaron bromas a las azafatas, etc, etc_

_3 vuelos y casi 36 horas desde que habían dejado Londres, al fin pisaban suelo argentino, bastantes cansadas, después de pasar por inmigración y todo el protocolo, les toco esperar las maletas, algo preocupadas pues no tenían idea de cómo llegarían a la casa de acogida que les esperaba._

-Hey hey, alguien ha visto mi teléfono? _–Britt gritaba sentada en el piso con todo el contenido de su morral desparramado-_

_Marley se le acerco y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la despistada chica saco el teléfono, causando todas rieran y hasta algunos de los presentes que se habían percatado de la escena._

_Una vez recibida las maletas justo se disponían a llamar a los números de contacto que les habían dado cuando un alboroto llamo su atención. Dos chicas con un grupo como de 10 personas más comenzaron a aplaudir, vitorear y gritar apenas salieron por la puerta, sostenían una pancarta dándoles la bienvenida en ambos idiomas, aquellos las agarro totalmente de sorpresa, pero una muy grata, todos se presentaron y pudieron entender que eran los chicos del Glee Club al que pertenecían Rachel y Kit, fueron un chico llamado Artie, Tina, San, Mercedes, Mike, Sugar, Broddy, Emily, Spencer, Aria y Hanna, todos super amigables con las chicas, quienes no paraban de agradecer el gesto de este grupo._

_Un rato después de saludarse, los chicos les explicaron que habían ido en un bus del instituto y que las llevarían a casa de la entrenadora Silvestre, y en la noche las buscarían para una sorpresa que les tenían. En el camino todos iban conversando, Santana enseguida congenio con Emily y Spencer, Britt no paro de hablar con Rachel contentas de conocerse al fin en persona, Quinn igual con Kitty, y sin saber porque no dejaba de sentir Rachel no paraba de verla a cada oportunidad que tenía, Marley había congeniado muy bien con Broddy y Aria y Kitty no paraba de buscarle la mirada cosa que hacia la agente Rose se sonrojara. El viaje era como era un camino de hora y media a la casa de Sue, los chicos poco a poco fueron bajando la energía entendiendo lo cansadas que estaban las 4 inglesas del viaje. Britt se quedó dormida apenas recostó la cabeza de una ventanilla, y así uno a uno se fue durmiendo y bajando el tono de las conversaciones, Quinn se sentó en la parte trasera del bus, se colocó los audífonos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos por unos cortos minutos que para ella fueron eternos, sintió alguien le hablaba y al voltear y encontrarse con aquella mirada quedo totalmente congelada._

-Disculpa si te interrumpí, te vi tan ida que quise venir a escuchar que te había transportado _–le decía Rachel mientras se colocaba uno de los audífonos y le sonreía-_

-Oh! No tranquila, solo estoy cansada _–subiéndole a la música para que la chica escuchara-_

_Rachel presto atención, dejo sonara la canción pero no reconoció la melodía más si la voz de la cantante,,, así que Quinn lo noto, cerró los ojos y sin saber porque comenzó a cantársela en español, aquello le salió de lo más natural_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con lágrimas rodando por mi cara _

_Así que me queda tanto por vivir _

_Y a mí mi vida entera ha traído a este momento _

_Espera de la respuesta en el viento _

_Si me lo puedo creer ..._

_Así que estoy llamando a todos los ángeles _

_He estado perdido tanto tiempo brille una luz para mí _

_Voy a llamar a todos los ángeles _

_Ayúdame a ser fuerte ahora estoy en mis rodillas _

_Esperando toda mi vida para tener la oportunidad de encontrar la respuesta para liberarme _

_Se vive dentro de mí, sólo tengo que creer _

_Voy a llamar a todos los ángeles_

_Respondió a todas mis oraciones y todavía no puedo ver la luz _

_Estoy lleno de tanto miedo de las sombras en el interior de _

_Y ahora no puedo darse el lujo de esperar _

_Otro día se siente como una eternidad _

_Nunca voy a perder mi destino porque es cada parte de mí.._

_Al terminar abrió los ojos y noto que todos los chicos habían volteado a mirarla, incluyendo a sus 3 amigas quienes literalmente tenían la boca abierta. Enseguida los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitarla, Rachel se abalanzo, sobre ella, la abrazo y se fue a sentar junto a Britt de nuevo. Quinn sentía la cara se le quemaba he imaginaba estaba súper roja de la vergüenza, unos minutos después todos volvieron a lo suyo y dio gracias a Dios de volver a poder ser ignorada._

_30 minutos más tarde, el bus se detuvo frente a una casa enorme, quizá no lujosa pero si lo bastante grande para unas cuantas persona_s.

-Llegamos –_Se escuchó decir con entunciasmo a Tina, ayudaron a las chicas a bajar el equipaje y Sue las esperaba en la puerta de la casa-_

-Bienvenidas Chicas _–Sue sonreía mientras le daba la mano a cada una, era una señora algo mayor de edad, vestía un conjunto deportivo, zapatos deportivos a juego, el cabello corto, delgada y alta-_ Como les abran dicho los chicos acá se quedaran, más tarde, el comité de bienvenida les tiene una sorpresa a la cual accedí fueran, así que vayan a descansar que deben estar agotadas

_Las chicas se despidieron de todos y quedaron en recogerlas en unas horas, al entrar a la casa esperaron Sue cerrara la puerta y le hicieron el saludo militar respectivo_

-Bienvenida Agentes, este será su primer y último trato militar para conmigo mientras estemos aquí, tomen asiento _–las chicas le obedecieron-_ Como sabrán, acá soy su entrenadora de porrismo, equipo al cual pertenecerán las 4, no pondré en duda sus capacidades físicas, tengo entendido que ya el general las puso al tanto de todo, partir del lunes comenzaran las clases y actividades del colegio, así que disfruten este fin de semana, y recuerden, son adolescentes.

_Sue condujo a las chicas a las habitaciones y como imaginaban la casa era tan grande que cada una tenía una para si misma. Estaban realmente cansadas y debían estar listas en 4 horas asi que se acostaron un rato a dormir._

_Luego de descansar, comer un poco y arreglarse, las 4 estaban listas esperando a que las buscaran en la sala de la casa mirando tv. Escucharon varias bocinas y salieron, al salir 4 autos estaban estacionados frente a la casa, de ellos se bajaron Rachel, Emily, Kitty y Hanna._

-La verdad no pudimos decidir que solo 1 viniera a buscarlas y pues decidimos cada una llevar a una si no les parece mal –_Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Emily, una chica Alta de aspecto exótico, con un hermoso cabello oscuro largo y rasgos hawaianos en su rostro-_ Santana López me concedería el honor de ir en mi carroaje? _–Haciendo una reverencia como de película-_

_La latina sonrió y le respondió la reverencia de igual forma aceptando su invitacion_

-Ah si! Casi lo olvido, Marley, tu iras con Kitty, _-A medida que iba señalando cada chofer, las chicas hacían la misma reverencia que ella al principio-_ Britt, con Hanna, Y obviamente Quinn con Rachel-_ Todas se fueron con sus respectivos choferes haciendo un recorrido bastante ameno._

_Transcurridos unos 10 minutos de camino, se detuvieron en un local bastante acogedor, que quedaba frente a lo que reconocieron como el colegio donde tendrían que asistir, el sitio era llamado "Breadstick", se bajaron y vieron una super multitud de gente dentro, pudieron notar los globos, las pancartas y los aplausos apenas entraron._

_Habian chicos de diferentes años, todos bastante amables menos 3 que enseguida reconocieron, Finn Hudson, mariacal de campo, novio de Rachel y hombre de confianza de Berry, Los hermanos Pockerman, Jacob y Noa, rebeldes, mal portados hijos de un guarda espaldas de Berry e inseparables de Finn._

_La fiesta estuvo tan buena que por un gran lapso las chicas olvidaron todo y se relajaron, hasta que Britt les hizo notar que quería salieran un momento solo ellas._

-Que pasa Britt? Te sientes mal? _–Pregunto Marley –_

-No la verdad solo necesitaba respirar aire fresco, aun no me adapto a tanta atención _–dijo algo acongojada la rubia de ojos azules-_

-Te entiendo estoy igual que tu, me siento brumada _–Dijo Quinn sentándosele al lado-_

-Hablando de estar abrumada _–Interrumpio Santana-_ Podrias explicarme esa cantada de esta tarde? No te escuchábamos hablar desde que _–No pudo terminar de decir su frase y fue bruscamente interrumpida por Quinn-_

-Ni te atrevas a nombrarla Lopez! _– Dijo en tono tosco y serio la rubia-_

-Sabes que no lo hare Quinn me duele tanto como a ti _–respondio la latina y bajo la mirada-_

_Las 4 chicas se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, podría decirse que disfrutando de la paz un rato, pero fueron interrumpidas por un grito a lo lejos_

**-QUE ME SUELTES TE DIJE!** –Todas se alarmaron y comenzaron a buscar de donde provenia aquella voz

**-DEJAME EN PAZ!** –se escuchó esta vez-

-Es Rachel! –_Britt logroreconocer la voz de la chica y salio corriendo seguida de sus amigas, cuando logro divisar a la pequeña castaña, Finn la tenia sujeta fuertemente por el brazo y parecían discutir, pero antes de reaccionar sintió un cuerpo pasarle por el lado a gran velocidad_

-No entendiste lo que te dijo imbécil? _–Santana estaba como un toro y Quinn la tenia sostenida de un brazo-_

-Y a ti quien mierdas te pidió intervenir? _–Le contesto el chico sin soltar a su novia aun-_ ella es mi novia y la puedo tratar como quien, una inglesita estirada como tu no vendrá a decirme como tratar a mi chica

-Eres un imbécil! Suéltala o te la veras conmigo! _–La latina ya en ese punto gritaba y Quinn la tenia abrazada por la cintura para evitar se le fuera encima al chico-_

-Callate! Y vayan agarrando camino, esto es entre ella y yo y no necesito 4 putitas inglesas se metan _–El chico no había terminado de hablar cuando un puñetazo lo aventó al piso y todo quedo en silencio salvo por sus quejidos de dolor_

-Estas bien? _–Pregunto Quinn a Rachel mientras se se limpiaba la sangre de los nudillos. A lo que esta solo contesto con la cabeza-_Perfecto, en cuanto a ti mala imitación de pie grande _– volteando hacia el chico con la mirada fija en sus ojos-_ si tu noviecita permite la trates como basura eso es ella, a nosotras nos respetas y delante de nosotras la tratas como una dama o esa nariz rota no será nada en comparación a todo lo que te haré- _Se volteo, le hizo señas a sus 3 amigas y se fueron detrás de ellas._

_Del asunto no se habló más, Marley se encargó de hacerle saber a el chico que si buscaba vengarse, toda la escuela sabría que una chica lo mando a la lona_

_A la hora de partir, Kitty fue quien las llevo, pues las otras chicas habían tomado y no podían conducir_

-Supe lo de Finn, Gracias Q _– dijo Kitty guiñándole un ojo a Quinn-_ Ese tipo es un patán, la verdad no sé como Rachel lo soporta-

_El resto del camino, las chicas hablaron de todo un poco y agradecieron a Kitt por todo, quedando en verse al día siguiente en su casa para una piscinada._

_Ya cuando las chicas estuvieron acostadas que se disponían a dormir, Quinn sintió su teléfono vibrar y al tomarlo se fijo era un mensaje de Rachel_

**_R: Disculpa lo de Finn….. El no es asi de irrespetuoso no se que le pasaba_**

**_Q: No eres tu quien debe pedir disculpas, salvo a ti misma, mereces algo mejor, Buenas noches_**

**_Bueno hasta aca este cap, espero les gustara, no olviden sus rewiew, diganme que opinan de este Finn fuera de su zona de confort?_**

**_Pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales y comentarme, las mantendre al tanto por alli de las actualizaciones también_**

**_-Cancion de Quinn: Call all the angels (Anastasia)_**

Instagram y snapchat: dugutierrezg

twitter: duliguti


	4. Chapter 4- La verdadera Misión

Hola, hola como les prometí, actualizar más seguido acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero el viernes publicar el siguiente, espero lo disfruten

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo para entretenimiento sin fines lucrativos

**Chap. 4 La verdadera misión**

_Nuestras 4 chicas habían dormido como bebes, después de todo, no habían podido recuperar energías completamente si no en ese momento, al despertar una a una luego de haberse cepillado, y todo el proceso matutino de cualquier ser humano, bajaron y se reunieron en la cocina a hacer desayuno, sabían que Sue no estaría ese día en casa, prepararon su desayuno, conversaron sobre los chicos que habían conocido la noche anterior, hacer su trabajo sería bastante difícil. _

_La hora de ir a casa de Kitty había llegado, Emilly había quedado con Santana en pasarlas buscando para ir a la tienda a comprar bebidas y botanas, ya que las chicas aunque Kitty les había dicho que no era necesario, que tenían todo preparado, Quinn le dijo bajo ninguna circunstancia llegarían con las manos vacías a ninguna casa._

_Luego de haber comprado lo que para Emily era una total exageración, llegaron a una enorme mansión, que aunque ya las chicas conocían por fotos y videos, no dejo de impresionarlas_

**-Bienvenida!** –_Una radiante Kitty las esperaba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras de la entrada, todas la saludaron_\- **Pasen, esta será una tarde de solo chicas, papá esta de viaje y me asegure de no invitar ningún chico**

-**Genial! **–_Exclamo Britt_-

-**Vengan por acá esta la piscina** –dijo la rubia señalando una enorme puerta en el fondo de la sala de estar, hacia donde fue seguida por las chicas-

-**Hola chicas!–**Saludaron Tina y Mercedes tumbadas tomando el sol –

-**Están en su casa instálense donde quieran!** – y de un salto se zambulló en la piscina-

_En el transcurso de las horas fueron llegando el resto de las chicas, ya a eso de ls 13:30 estaban Sugar,Tina, Mercedes, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Santana, Brit, Marley, Kitty, Quinn y Dani en la piscina tomando sodas, tragos sin alcohol que les había preparado la ama de llaves de Kitty, una Sra bastante seria y de aspecto no tan mayor llamada Gisela. Sin embargo, las chicas no dejaban de mirarse, sabían no era normal que Rachel no estuviera en la reunión, poco a poco se la fueron ingeniando y Britt le pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa a las demás chicas_

-**Qué raro Rachel no este aquí no? Anoche me dijo venia!** –Dijo la rubia aunque no era cierto aquella afirmación-

-**La verdad no, anoche tuvo un problema con Finn y han de estar reconciliándose **–Dijo muy tranquila Mercedes, como cosa común-

-**Ah entiendo! **–Dijo Britt un poco triste-

_Escuchar a Mercedes decir aquello, hizo a Quinn doler el estómago, imaginarse una noche de reconciliación entre Rachel y el energúmeno de Finn la hacía enfermarse y comenzar una lucha interna consigo misma, no podía permitirse sentir nada por aquella chica, no podía permitirse sentir nada por nadie, se lo había prometido a ella misma._

-**Wow! Esa reconciliación debió estar bastante buena** –_Exclamo Sugar dando aplausitos tontos y mirando hacia la puerta que daba al interior de la casa, haciendo sus amigas voltearan al unísono-_

**-Hola! Hola!** –_Una radiante Rachel saludaba a todas desde la entrada a la piscina, cargaba un short mega corto, de esos playeros que hacen cualquiera gire a mirarte, y en la parte de arriba solo cargaba la parte superior del traje de baño, dejándola lucir sus bien formados abdominales, el cabello suelto y unos lentes oscuros que hacían juego con su atuendo_-

_Todas voltearon a saludarla, incluso Quinn quien disimulo profesionalmente la baba que caía de su boca al verla._

_La tarde transcurrió entre risas, juegos y lamentos por tener que ir al colegio al día siguiente, pero eso no les arruino la diversión, querían quedarse y hacer una pijamada pero a Santana no le pareció buena idea, igual que a Quinn, asi que cada una al caer la noche se fue a su casa._

_Luego de haber dejado a las 4 inglesas en su casa, Emily no se dirigió a su casa, al contrario, fue directo a un extraño y alejado galpón, en las afueras de la ciudad, estaciono su carro junto a unos 3 que habían allí en la oscuridad._

-**Buenas noches Fields, adelante **–_la recibió un Sr en la puerta, algo mayor-_

-**Ya decía yo que estabas tardando mucho** –_Hanna le brindaba una amplia sonrisa sentada en una mesa junto a 2 personas mas_-

-**Toma asiento Fields** –_Dijo Sue caminando desde detrás de ella con una bandeja llena de cafés y emparedados- por lo que la agente Marin me dice, las 4 nuevas no sospechan nada de uds 2 ni de Evans y Motta_

-**La verdad creo que de Motta nadie sospecharía** –_dijo Emily tomando asiento mientras tomaba con su mano izquierda un café_-

-**y que han pensado hacer? Le diremos su identidad a Fabray y su grupo?** –_Pregunto la 4 persona en la habitación, un hombre de aspecto mayor, con un uniforme militar_-

-**La verdad creo que por ahora sería un poco imprudente, es decir, nuestra misión aca desde hace 2 años ha sido proteger a Berry y Wilde de cualquier infiltrado** –_dijo Hanna bastante seria_\- **y las chicas deben bajo cualquier medio ganarse la confianza tanto de Ellas como de sus padres y nosotras la confianza de ellas **

-**Estoy de acuerdo, además lo están haciendo bastante bien, anoche el imbécil de Hudson estaba discutiendo con Berry y Quinn le rompió la nariz porque las insulto** –_dijo Emily-_

-**Si de eso me entere por Evans, fue torpe pero le sirvió para fijar posición **–_Contesto Sue_-

_La reunión transcurrió otro rato y todos se dirigieron a sus hogares_

_En la enorme casa de la entrenadora Silvestre, 4 chicas estaban en la sala viendo una peli_

-**Que opinan de Kit y Rachel?** –_Pregunto Marley_-

-**La verdad me parecen inocentes de los actos de sus padres, Kit no hace más que hablar maravillas de él** –_Dijo Quinn revisando su celular_-

-**Yo creo igual, pero me preocupa lo agresivo que es Finn con Rachel, digo, lo de anoche no fue una simple discusión** –_Dijo una preocupada Britt_-

-**Si, hasta pensé el tipo estaba drogado **–_Comento Santana_-

-**Debemos alejarlos, esa es una de nuestras misiones, para poder acercarnos completamente a ella y tener acceso a las cosas de su padre** –_dijo seria Marley-_

-**Eso lo sabemos** –_Afirmo Quinn_-

-**Y creo Quinn va por buen camino, o no se han dado cuenta de las miradas**? –_Santana solto aquello sin anestecia dejando a la rubia bastante fuera de base-_

-**De que mierdas hablas Lopez?** –_Grito una histérica Quinn-_

-**Hey hey, van a discutir? **–_Pregunto Britt tratando de hacer olvidar el tema_-

_Las chicas bajaron la cabeza y siguieron viendo tv, al terminar la película cada una se fue a su cuarto pero a Quinn le costaba encontrar el sueño, así que se puso a revisar las redes sociales y un mensaje le llego_

**_21:45: Estas depierta? (R.B)_**

_21:46: Si, la verdad no Puedo no dormir (L.Q.F)_

**_21:48: Aun estas molesta conmigo? (R.B)_**

_21:49: Nunca estuve molesta contigo, mi problema es con tu novio (L.Q.F)_

_21:50: y sigo pensando te mereces algo mejor (L.Q.F)_

**_21:51: No conozco otra cosa en mi vida que no sea Finn a mi lado (R.B)_**

_21:52: Pero las hay (L.Q.F)_

**_21:53: Quizá tengas razón, las chicas piensan igual que tu (R.B)_**

_21:54: Gracias por la bienvenida de anoche (L.Q.F)_

**_21:55: Wow, que manera de cambiar tema! Pero, de nada hermosa (R.B_**_)_

_21:58: ha ha ha, Buenas noches Rachel (L.Q.F)_

**_21:59: Buenas noches hermosa (R.B)_**

_El primer día de clases había llegado, las más emocionadas sin duda eran Marley y Britt, para ellas aquello parecía un juego, al llegar todos las ayudaron a ubicarse dentro de las enormes instalaciones, las clases obviamente les parecían sencillas, aunque se hacían las que no, ya estaban en el receso, y conversaban amenamente en la cafetería, aunque a Quinn le apetecía realmente estar en el patio, debajo de algún árbol escuchando música, o en un polígono de tiros entrenando un poco, se sentía fuera de forma, veía a sus amigas como encajaban a la perfección, y aunque se le hacía bastante amena la compañía de Kitt, se le parecía mucho a una hermana menor. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, al salir tenían la prueba del Glee club, se habían hecho de rogar por los demás pero siempre estuvo en sus planes entrar este y al equipo de porrismo, al que Sue dijo entraban automáticamente por ser del equipo de su anterior escuela._

-**Buenas tardes chicos **–_Los saludo el profesor apenas entro a el aula del Glee Club_ **– Veo rostros nuevos por aca?** –_Notando la presencia de las 4 chicas_-

-**Si profesor, ellas son las 4 nuevas chicas del programa de intercambio, y creemos podrían ser parte de Glee** –_Dijo una efusiva Rachel bastante emocionada, de todos los clubs a los que pertenecía este era su fuerte definitivo_-

-**Oh! Ya veo, bueno chicas cuando quieran hacemos la audición les parece? **_-Tomando asiento frente a la clase Las 4 chicas asintieron conversaron un rato entre ellas y los músicos y se prepararon frente al resto de sus futuros compañeros, que esperaban bastante emocionados, los músicos se quitaron sus instrumentos y se los entregaron a las chicas, Santana en la batería, Marley en el bajo, Britt y Quinn con guitarras, en menos de un minuto comenzó la música ambas guitarras sonaban al unísono como si toda la vida hubieran tocado juntas-_

_(Quinn)_

_Suddenly something has happened to me  
As I was having my cup of tea  
Suddenly I was feeling depressed  
I was utterly and totally stressed_

_(Santana)_

_Do you know you made me cry?  
Do you know you made me die?_

_(Britt)_

_And the thing that gets to me  
Is you'll never really see  
And the thing that freaks me out_

_(Las 4)_

_Is I'll always be in doubt_

_It is a lovely thing that we have_

_It is a lovely thing that we_

_It is a lovely thing, the animal_

_The animal instinct_

_(Marley)_

_So take my hands and come with me  
We will change reality  
So take my hands and we will pray  
They won't take you away_

_(Santana)_

_They will never make me cry, no  
They will never make me die_

_(Britt)_

_And the thing that gets to me  
Is you'll never really see  
And the thing that freaks me out  
Is I'll always be in doubt_

_(Quinn x1 luego las 4 x1)_

_The animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me_

_It's the animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me_

_It's the animal, it's the animal, it's the animal instinct in me_

_Al terminar los aplausos y celebraciones fueron una locura! Todos las alababan y las felicitaban, Rachel estaba fascinada, el único que ni aplaudió fue Finn, a quien obviamente la presencia de las chicas no le agradaba._

_Las chicas terminaron el día agotadas, Kitt, Rachel, Emily, Aria, Spencer y Hanna les dijeron que al día siguiente llegarían más temprano para irlas poniendo al día de las rutinas de Porrismo y la asignación que tenían del Glee club._

_La semana transcurrió sin más novedades, hasta que el viernes en la tarde cuando se dirigían a el parque de la ciudad Britt se percató que un coche las seguía en cada una de las paradas que hacían, le comento a Santana que llevaba al lado y se pusieron alertas, usaron palabras claves para alertar a sus otras compañeras y enseguida de llegar al parque, Marley y Britt se dedicaron a distraer a las chicas para que Santana y Quinn se encargaran de quienes las seguían._

-Ya le avise a Sue, me dijo llegaría apoyo, en cualquier momento, ponte la máscara –Dijo Quinn a Santana, si había algo que las chicas no dejaban nunca, era un pequeño bolso con sus armas, una máscara y uno que otro utensilio para casos de emergencia- tu vas por la izquierda y yo por aquel basurero

-**Ok, hay dos en el auto, no sabemos si bajo alguno, no debemos dejar que sepan nuestra identidad bajo ninguna circunstancia** –_Dijo la latina con voz agitada_\- **Lista?** –_La rubia asintió con la cabeza-_ **Vamos!**

_Ambas chicas se separaron a los puntos que habían acordado, se hicieron señas y se acercaron al auto, a hurtadillas se acercan y abren las puertas apuntando a los ocupantes_

-**Manos arriba FBI FBI!** -_Grito Santana apuntando a la persona que iba en el asiento del copiloto- abajo, abajo halando por la franela al ocupante y tirándolo al suelo mientras su compañera hacia lo mismo con el conductor del vehículo_-

-**Por qué sigues a Berry y Wilde? Quienes los mandaron?** –_Preguntaba Quinn Golpeando con la pistola a el chico que tenía en el suelo_-

-**No lo sé no nos dijo su nombre! Solo lo conocemos como Titan!** –_Decía el joven llorando_-

-**Que debían hacer?** –Pregunto Santana al otro chico-

-**Secuestrarlas! Secuestrarlas! Titán las quiere con el no sabemos para** **qué** –_ambos chicos no paraban de llorar_-

_Sin que les diera tiempo a reaccionar se empezaron a escuchar disparos en dirección a ellas, tuvieron que salir corriendo a resguardarse, dando tiempo a los dos chicos de tratar de huir, hubo un fuerte intercambio de disparos y no se atrevían a salir de su escondite por miedo a que siguieran disparando_

-**Necesitamos refuerzos, nos quedamos sin municiones!** –_Decía la rubia hablando por teléfono- no sabemos cuántos son, pero apenas asomamos la cabeza nos atacan_!

-**Quinn que haremos?** –_La latina estaba recostada de la parte delantera del vehículo que era el único sitio donde encontraron resguardarse_\- **Me quedan solo 2 disparos!**

\- **A mí también! Sue dice los refuerzos ya deberían estar aquí**\- _se escucharon 2 detonaciones más y gritos-_

-**FBI!FBI! ya están a salvo!** –_Las chicas se observaron a los ojos y se asomaron con precaución y miraron 3 figuras acercarse con las manos en alto y poniendo sus armas en el suelo para que ellas se sintieran seguras_-

-**Están bien?** –_pregunto el hombre uniformado de militar que las había ayudado_\- **detuvimos a 2 de los sospechosos el 3ero murió**-

-**Si, estamos bien** –_contesto Santana_\- **Quienes eran?**

-**Aun no lo sabemos, los llevaremos a la sede a interrogarlos **–contesto el mismo militar, los otros dos estaban enmascarados y no hablaban-

-**Podemos interrogarlos nosotras? Con uds? Nos hablo de un tal Titan y nunca habíamos escuchado de él** –Dijo Quinn en un tono serio-

-**Nos veremos en la sede, asegúrense de que sus otras dos compañeras estén bién y las acompañen, tienen cosas que saber** –_Dijo una voz de mujer que se les hizo conocida de detrás de una de las máscaras, no se dijo más nada y se dirigieron a donde debían estar el resto de las chicas_-

_Un rato después como pudieron se lograron escapar del parque, Emily les presto su coche, pues les dijeron que era una emergencia, en camino a la llamada Sede, Santana y Quinn le relataron a sus otras 2 compañeras todo lo que había pasado, las 4 estaban bastantes nerviosas pero no lo decían, al llegar, bajaron del coche y entraron a un gran galpón que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad_

-**Adelante señoritas, las están esperando** -_les dijo un señor mayor que estaba cumpliendo las funciones de portero-_

-**Buenas noches Srtas, me alegra verlas a salvo, tomen asiento** –_Las recibió un hombre con un montón de estrellas en los hombres y uniforme militar- _**permítanme presentarme, soy el general de inteligencia de la CIA Mark Sven, estamos esperando lleguen mis agentes y Sue para ponerlas al tanto **–_unos 5 minutos después llego Sue, y la entrenadora de Soccer de la escuela quienes eran sus superiores directos en la operación, 10 minutos luego llegaron 4 personas con uniforme militar y máscaras puestas_-

**-Srtas déjenme presentarles a el primer grupo de infiltrados que tuvimos dentro de esta operación y quienes les salvaron la vida hoy, el agente Evans, las Agentes Motta, Martin y Fields, aunque creo todos se conocen** –_dijo en tono gracioso Silvestre mientras los 4 chicos se sacaban las máscaras, las saludaban y tomaban asiento, las 4 chicas no se lo podían creer_\- **Estamos bastantes seguros en Londres les ocultaron muchísima información, así que la Agente Marín las pondrá al día**

-**Verán chicas **–comenzó la rubia a relatar con las manos puestas sobre la mesa- **Esto comenzó como un simple caso de lavado de capitales a nivel internacional, pero a medida que se fue investigando, inteligencia se dio cuenta de que es más amplio de lo que se creía, hay tafico de drogas involucrado**

-**Al nosotros llegar aquí, llegamos con 2 agentes más que perdieron la vida a los 15 días de haber llegado, alguien de la agencia los delato** – _dijo Sam bastante triste_\- **sin embargo hasta hoy por nosotros ser de la oficina de Canada creemos no supieron nuestra identidad**

-**Todos los ingleses que han llegado han salido seriamente lastimados por gente de Titan, quien sospechamos es de la agencia de Uds **–_Agrego Motta_-

_Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, estaban en shock_

-**La cosa chica, es que nosotros estamos aquí bajo el mandato del ministro de defensa de Estados Unidos , Inglaterra y** Canadá –Comento Sue- **Lo que se le diga a Londres debe ser muy pero muy poco y uds corren un riesgo 300% mayor del que les dijeron**

_Britt apretó fuertemente la mano de Santana por debajo de la mesa _

-**A que debemos enfrentarnos?** –Pregunto Quinn-

-**Berry y Wilde hace años están tratando de salirse del negocio y están colaborando con nosotros directamente, pero Titan los tiene amenazados con las chicas** _–Comento de nuevo Emily-_ **no sé si lo saben, pero sus esposas no murieron por accidente, fueron asesinadas por Titán, las chicas viven en constante riesgo y de eso nos hemos estado encargando nosotros 4, de su seguridad y la de sus amigos**

-**Pero si ellos están colaborando porque no van y lo arrestan directamente?** –Pregunto Marley-

-**Porque Titán nunca les ha dado la cara, la primera vez que se comunicó con ellos los chantajeo con sus esposas, como no le hicieron caso las asesino, y así se hizo tomar en serio, siempre va un paso delante de ellos, sabe todos los movimientos de las chicas, por lo que creemos tiene gente infiltrada dentro de sus círculos sociales** –_comento Hanna con un tono serio_-

_La reunión continuo hasta casi el amanecer y cada quien se fue a descansar, luego de haberles explicado a las chicas todo el procedimiento que debían seguir para cumplir con su misión nueva, capturar a Titan por medio de los Berry y los Wilde_

Y Bien? Qué tal? Quien creen sea Titán?

Espero es haya gustado, gracias a las nueva seguidoras de la historia, y a quienes han comentado, no olviden que sus Review siempre son bienvenidos

Canción: Animal Instinct (The Cranberries)


End file.
